The Feeling of Loneliness
by Innocent Sake
Summary: This story is an SS story. I can't really explain the story, but please read and review. I wrote this when it was 12 in the morning, so it might not make much sense . Please Read IT!


A Feeling of Loneliness

Author's note: All characters used in this story do not belong to me and rightfully belong to Clamp. So 

please do not sue me! Besides, all I have is a dollar. (Two men walk into the room and stand in front of me)

" I am sorry, but Clamp has decided to charge you the fee of one dollar for using their characters in your 

story" said the man in a black suit with spiky, brown hair. (Another man with spiky, black hair puts my 

hands behind my back and the other one grabs my dollar right out of my hands. They then throw me on the 

ground and start running away). HEY! COME BACK HERE! THAT IS MY MONEY! ( I start running 

after them, but they are too fast and they disappear). Oh well... now I'm poor. So all of you reading this 

story better enjoy it because it cost me a BUCK! Enjoy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Why is it that I feel so lonely when you are not near me? I lay awake in my bed trying to answer this 

question in my mind. The room fills up with ice cold air, that when it hits my skin, I shiver thinking that 

you will never return to me. All I can do is lay awake and stare up at the ceiling trying to look for an 

answer. I think of the past to remind me that you will one day return to me. I can remember every little 

thing that we did together, like if it had just happened the other day. So I ponder for the answer throughout 

the night, not getting one wink off sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Why is it that I feel so lonely when you are not near me? I have never known the answer to that question. 

As I sit up in my bed, I can hear the giggling of four girls talking about my beloved and I. I look out the 

window, just staring at the stars that are placed in the dark and calm sky. I miss my beloved so much... I 

wonder what my love is doing right now? I then lay back down on my bed and reminisce to myself of 

memories from the past.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I look at my alarm clock and see that it is 2:00am. Still, I could not get to sleep. I then got out of my bed 

and walked downstairs to get something to drink. I walk into the kitchen and again the cold air stirs around 

me, making me feel even sadder than before. After I finish my drink of water I decided to go back to bed, 

but then something told me to go look out the window. I walk over, into the living room and I look out the 

window to see all the stars shining brightly against the misty and cloudy, dark sky. She then remembered 

the night that she spent with her love, before he had to go back home.

~*Flashback Starts*~

The girl with green emerald eyes, sits next to a boy with deep amber brown eyes. They both sit there, on a 

blanket, holding each other to keep warm, looking at the beautiful stars. "The stars are so beautiful" said 

the girl. "Yes they are, but none of them are as beautiful as you" he said with a smile on his face, that could 

make a girl melt into a puddle of goo. The girl then blushed at the compliment the boy had given her. She 

then kisses him gently on the lips. When she kissed him, she never thought that his lips would feel so soft 

against hers and make her feel like nothing else mattered in the world. The boy blushed and kissed back. 

As he kissed her, he thought to himself that her lips tasted like sweet strawberries and her hair smelled like 

cherry blossoms that had just bloomed. After a minute, the couple broke their kiss and continued to look up 

at the stars still holding each other. They then fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up to see a 

beautiful sunset before them.

~*Flashback Ends*~

She then sighed and was blushing after remembering that night/morning. She then felt a warmth come over 

her that made the cold disappear. She then went up stair and went back into bed. And when she was just 

about to go to sleep she finally figured out the answer to her question.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was 2:30 when he had awoken from his slumber. After waking up, he remembered something that was 

special to him.

~*Flashback Starts*~

We see a boy with brown, messy hair standing in front of a door, waiting for someone to open it. When the 

door was opened, he was disappointed, for it was not his beloved, but his beloved's brother. For about 10 

minutes they glared at each other as if they wanted to kill each other. After that was over, the brother called 

his sister notifying her that the "Chinese brat" was here. The girl with auburn colored hair came rushing 

downstairs and suddenly tripped and was about to fall flat on her face, when the boy came in a caught her. 

But since she came down on him with such and impact he had fallen down, with the girl in his arms. He 

was now on the floor, on his back, with the girl on top of him. They both started to blush a dark color red. 

"Are you ok?" asked the girl. "Anything for the girl I love" said the boy. But then the boy had realized that 

he had just told her his real feelings for her by mistake. The girl looked at him, with her eyes widening, and 

a crimson colored blush appeared on her face. "You love me?" she asked, looking at the boy with puppy 

dog eyes. "Yes, I do" he said, hoping that she wouldn't say the opposite. "I love you too" she said, 

smiling. They then kissed each other and became a couple.

~*Flashback Ends*~

After he had finished remembering that he felt a warm feeling around him. He then finally figured out the 

answer to his question.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sakura's thoughts: Why is it that I feel so lonely when you are not near me? It is because I feel that you 

will never return to me. To make me feel that I am loved and cared by someone. I don't want to be alone. 

But no matter what I will always love you, Syaoran.

Syaoran's thoughts: Why is it that I feel so lonely when you are not near me? It is because I am afraid that 

I will lose you and never be able to love you again. And I feel that you have forgotten about me. But no 

matter what, I will return to you like I promise and I will always love you, Sakura.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Then all of a sudden, both Sakura and Syaoran feel this warmth that reassures them of their answers to the 

question. They both feel each other's auras. This makes them feel what the other person feels. So, Syaoran 

knows how Sakura feels and Sakura knows how Syaoran feel. Even though they can't see each other, they 

feel like they are together and with that they fall asleep happy to know that will no longer feel lonely because they really are together no matter where each of them are.

The End

A/N: I hoped you liked that story. If it seemed kinda weird, I am sorry, but it made sense to me when I wrote it. Please Review and don't be too harsh if you didn't like it.


End file.
